


i didn't know he had rabies

by Ormr64



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Nipples, Other, Rabies, Rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormr64/pseuds/Ormr64
Summary: jake has a problem with some rats





	i didn't know he had rabies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apocalove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalove/gifts), [111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/111/gifts).



From the corner of my eye, I spot Jake in the shadows. He's frothing at the mouth, and it turns me on a little to see so much white stuff (a/n: because it looks like cum.)

"H-Hey Jake," I whisper to the darkness. Jake snarls in reply. I spray my bottle of Febreze at him. He hisses, frightened.

I crouch, lowering myself to his height (a/n: he is on all-fours, like an animal.) "God," I start, "I am so fucking sorry. I know Febreze tastes." I wipe my tears from my face, my shame slowly vanishing.

Jake gutters at me, and I pee my pants a little. "Please, will you stick your tongue down my throat?" I beg, unbuckling my belt. Jake doesn't hear me.

My jorts begin to fall to the ground, but get stuck on my ankles because they're swollen. From what Jake can see, my janties are wet.

"Will you," I say, "lick the piss off of my thighs?"

Again, Jake doesn't hear me, and crawls like a spider to hide behind some trash cans. A multitude of baby rats scramble out from underneath his shirt like he was a kangaroo and they had spent 9 months in his pouch. They begin eating garbage.

"What's new?" I whisper to the baby ratlings. They squeak like little motherfuckers in response, and Jake chatters back. They begin to bite his nipples that are erect through his shirt- I am suddenly made aware of the fact that he has three- and they all begin simultaneously lactating.

The milk is white, which makes me even more horny.

Jake stands up and the rats cling on. He twirls as if he were a ballerina, and the babies go flying.

One hits my face, and I don't even scream.

Another lands in my mouth, and I deepthroat it on accident.

The gagging sound is wet and mucusy, just like my crotch is now. Jake makes the same sound, replying to me. The rat slides down my throat. Jake makes a horrified face at me in response, the froth from the rabies dribbling down his face. The rat scratches at the walls of my stomach, and I pat my belly politely.

The rat begins crawling through my small intestines, then through my large intestines. My organs are being scrambled and i am internally bleeding. It hikes through my colon, but initially cannot get through my asshole, so Jake rims me- which makes me horny enough for the rat to be birthed right out of my shitter.

The rat sprawls out on the ground and begins giving birth to millions of babies.

"My grandchildren," Jake murmurs.

He dies of rabies plague.


End file.
